


In the glow of the lantern

by Space_deer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Love Confessions, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_deer/pseuds/Space_deer
Summary: It's late at night and you're wide awake.How lucky
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/MC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	In the glow of the lantern

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually for a friend of mine 💖

Quiet winds caressed the tree above your bed as the golden lanterns softly swung back and forth with the rustle of the leaves.  
The night air brought a refreshing cool touch to the beddings.  
Despite the calming sound and the soft blankets begging you to drift of into sleep, you lay wide awake. Looking out the window you'd left open the night before. Witnessing nothing but a deep chilly darkness outside. 

You notice a dark figure silently moving through the room, normally you'd be afraid but tonight you just observed the figure as they hesitantly made their way towards the bed.  
When they eventually got close enough to loom over you, the soft golden glow of the lanterns illuminated his sad aquamarine eyes and golden hair.

He quietly sat down with his back against the bed seemingly staring out the window like you had earlier as if he was deep in thought.  
You watched him for a while wondering what was bothering him this late at night.  
He continued to sit there for what seemed like hours softly looking your way with a soft look of guilt only to turn back to look at the window again. 

Eventually your eyelids had started weighing you down as you fought to stay awake with him for a while longer. Even as your eyes closed, you could feel his warm hand gently encase yours and as he let out a sigh.  
"I'm sorry Y/N, It's my fault"  
His grip tightened somewhat as his whispers reached your ears.  
"If I just told you… Then maybe, Just maybe, I could stop being so damned obsessed with you" his whispers grew louder and more emotional with every word. You kept still, listening to his confession as both joy and guilt washed over you in heavy waves.  
"I want you to be mine and no-one elses, I love you Y/N" his voice broke with your name, teardrops hitting your cheek. Your eyes snapped open as you pulled him down into the bed, his teary eyes widened in shock as they met yours.  
The bed creaked as his weight landed on top of you. You wrapped your arms tightly around him pressing your face into the crook of his neck, you could feel his mild intoxicating smell mixed with a hint of chamomile send shivers through your spine.  
"Y/N!?" His embarrassment was obvious he called your name. His body was tense against your own in the soft beddings.  
"You were awake?" You made a soft hum as you nodded against his collarbone. He seemed to relax at this, he positioned his legs onto the soft bed and gently wrapped his arms around you.  
"Did you hear everything?" The question was but a whisper as he held you a little tighter.  
"Yeah" you admit quietly. You felt a wave of cold air as he raised the blankets to let himself in next to you. Pulling you close, you feel his chilly clothes warm up against you.  
"Satan?" You mumble as you start to drift off into sleep.  
"Yes?" He asked softly as he savoured this moment.  
"I love you too" they became your last words before drifting into sleep snuggled up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> SUPRISE BISH


End file.
